


you could’ve chosen me but i know you never will

by truedinosaur



Series: steve bucky poetry [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bitter Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Love Poems, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Poetry, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prose Poem, bucky’s feelings matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedinosaur/pseuds/truedinosaur
Summary: you love me but it’s not in the way i want you to.post endgame thoughts.





	you could’ve chosen me but i know you never will

**Author's Note:**

> bucky is portrayed as bitter in this but i think it’s perfectly justified and obviously some things are exaggerated but that’s what heartbreak is all about.

when you told me,  
the first time, that  
you loved me to the moon and  
back, it

was the best night of my  
life: cotton candy, ferris  
wheels, dreams of the future,  
us sitting on a bench  
one day, growing old  
and

staying young.

you always told me  
that you loved me to the  
moon and back, until  
you saw the sun-

she yearned for you.

rich brown hair and a  
bold personality, you held her  
picture in your locket  
and i still don’t know if

you loved her because  
she reminded you of who i  
could’ve been, or,

if you loved me in the  
future, because i  
reminded you of her:

when you fought the  
world, was it for me, genuinely,  
or was it grief, fighting for  
something from your  
past. something to love  
when there’s nothing left.

sloppy seconds.

you told me, that  
you were with me until the  
end of the line- with her face  
in your pocket.

you fought for me because you  
remembered your distant  
love for me, and  
you couldn’t have her. i  
stopped fighting because  
you were all i knew.

it’s okay that, in the end,  
you chose  
her, living my dream  
of growing old  
sitting on a park bench,  
without me.

you can stay with her in  
the sun. and i’ll think  
of you, as my dying breath-

thriving in the dark,  
without you.

_(just know that, if it had been the other way around, i would choose you every single time.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still mad, steve is allowed to be selfish but he could’ve been selfish w bucky :/
> 
> if you share the same sentiments, message me on @coldsunrises on instagram! i have a pretty angry stucky poem on there too.


End file.
